Grim Reaper
"Come Child. It is Time." '' -Grim telling Blossom/ Dee Dee that it's her time. '''The Grim Reaper' also known as "Death" is one of the major characters from The Grim Tales From Down Below and a minor character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi The Grim Reaper only had made an appearance twice. He first was at the funeral of Dee Dee to come and pick her up. Later he also appeared when Blossom died. But Dee Dee came to him and asked him if he could let Blossom live a little longer which he did. While Dee Dee was talking to Blossom about Dexter, his cellphone rang possibly coming from Mandy asking him where he is. The Grim Tales From Down Below Grim first went along with his family to Halloween Town and introduced uncle Jack Skellington and aunt Sally to them. Grim Jr. explained his past to Lock, Shock and Barrel. He once was owned by Billy and Mandy and went on adventures with them. Mandy started to ask questions about when she was going to die. When she eventually found out she was immortal she ordered Grim to be free. Grim sometimes met her at work. One day he proposed to her and became her husband. Later he was seen when he noticed that Grim Jr. was in danger, they hurried to Oogie's Manor but were too late. the Demon Reaper invaded Halloween Town and he along with Mandy, Lord Pain, Nergal Jr. and Dark Danny battled it. He then went inside of the Demon Reaper along with Clockwork and encountered Nergal and had a discussion with him. Then he freed Junior's soul but Clockwork took it with him. He eventually reunited with him. Later in the castle he was writing but was soon interupted by Dark Danny who told he had sex with Mandy. Grim didn't care and went towards the vault where he freed Grim Jr. and Minniemandy and gave Mimi's map to Mandy who then gave her the Horror's Hand. He saw her worst memories when she was in the ruins of Megaville. A couple years later in Afterbirth he had a minor role. He was busy raising Manny and Dani He wanted to tell the bad news to Grim Jr. that Minnie had been kidnapped by Boogeyman but Mandy told it instead. Grim wanted to save her but Grim Jr. offered to do it. Black and White Grim made a cameo appearance when he was taking Dr. X to the Underworld after he died. Relationships *'Mandy ' Mandy first owned Grim. Grim didn't let her die so she was immortal. Later when Mandy was older he proposed to her and she became his wife. *'Grim Jr. ' Grim Jr. is the "son" of Grim. He raised him but is not his father since Grim can only can have a baby when he does an abortion. *'Minniemandy ' Minniemandy is the "daughter" of Grim. He raised her but she is actually the daughter of Nergal Jr. *'Manny Phantom ' Just like his "other children" Manny is from another father Dark Danny but he also takes care of him. *'Daniela Phantom ' Just like his "other children" Dani is from another father Dark Danny but he also takes care of her. *'Billy ' Billy first also owned Grim but when his time came he slayed him, but came back as a wondering spirit. *'Nergal ' Nergal once was his antoganist but eventually became friends with him. Nergal died when Grim Jr. slayed him. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal Jr. was once his antoganist but eventually became his friend although he had sex with his wife. *'Dark Danny ' Dark Danny is the rival of Grim he was the third one who had sex with his wife Mandy, but unlike to Nergal Jr. he hates Danny. *'Lord Pain ' Pain is the leader of the guards of Grim's castle. He is also one of his best friends. *'Clockwork ' Clockwork and Grim are for a long time buissnis partners Grim being master of space and Clockwork being the master of time. *'Jack Skellington ' Jack Skellington is the brother of Grim and he visites him on Halloween along with his children. *'Oogie Boogie ' Oogie Boogie and Grim were once partners until Grim took over the job of his dad and just left Oogie Boogie behind. Oogie Boogie then became one of his enemies. Origin Grim, the main protagonist, is over 137,000 years old (as his early childhood took place during the Stone Age) and speaks with a Jamaican accent. The continuity of how Grim got his reaper status and powers comes up quite a few times and it is unknown which way he really got his powers (For example, in The Spider Queen, he was elected to his position as the Grim Reaper while he was in middle school; however, in A Grim Prophecy, it is shown that he was the Grim Reaper since his childhood with his parents forcing him to be the Reaper, which is further contradicted in a later episode where he is seen stumbling over his scythe to become Grim Reaper). His scythe is the source of his powers and possesses many magical qualities; although he is still capable of using magic without it, these instances are quite rare.ck. Powers and Abilities As the Grim Reaper, Grim is the master Life and Death capable of Soul Absorption and Soul Stealing. As being Death Grim collect those whose time is up and their are others whose time is up but still alive like mandy but its implied that they won't die until Grim "say so". In life Grim is incapable creating life because its against his nature of being Death but has the power to extend any living thing's lifetime by adding sand to their hourglass which he does to Jeff so that he can keep scaring Billy, also extend billy and mandy's life span, and also capable reviving people back to life. As being the Grim Reaper, he can turn himself to spirit form. Like other supernatural creature of the Underworld, Grim naturally has supernatural powers of his own, such as being able to shapeshift like grow in size and warp his form like when he disguise himself as joe black to propose mandy, the ability to possess the living like when he possess billy's cat milkshake just to show billy, can travel or teleport different dimensions and places, and capable of mind controlling. As an 'undead, talking magical skeleton', Grim is a complete animated skeleton of bones that is able to function both as a complete skeleton or independently as individual bones. Grim has also been seen creating flames whenever his tempers flares, even his eyes will shoot out flames when he gets angry or determined. It can also be seen that Grim has telekinesis. Grim has demonstrated the use of spell that its implied he knows Dark Magic or Sorcery, Voodoo like when he created a voodoo doll of billy, and Necromancy for summoning more skeletons to aid him. Trivia *Grim can only get children if he does an abortion to someone. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Grim. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonist Category:Antoganist Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Reaper Category:Protago-Antoganist Category:Shinigami